


Poolside

by MindtheGap



Series: Love in the Pandemic Playoff Bubble [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap
Summary: He's surprised they lasted all of their time in Toronto without a fight.It doesn't look like they'll have the same record in Edmonton
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Love in the Pandemic Playoff Bubble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Zhenya groans deeply. He drags his hand down his face wishing the small tugs of his hockey callused fingers were enough to distract from the anger burning in his chest.

Sid had vanished.

Yes, it was a hotel and the NHL bubble, but Sid was not in bed when Zhenya had woken up that morning. Nor did he show up for team breakfast or practice. Zhenya had asked nearly the entire team if they had seen Sid, even the rookies hadn't seen him.

Marc hadn't known either when Zhenya knocked on his door. He had hoped Sid would be spending time with Marc and his family. Which had turned into Zhenya having to convince Marc that he would call if he needed help or when he found him.

Zhenya grumbles as he checks the common area and the pool deck. He understands that they need their time apart and maybe Zhenya has been a hovering a bit. He knows this and he does try to turn it down a bit. He doesn't want to start a fight with Sid and he knows he can smell the irritation on his skin. 

He wanders to the top floor that's vacant and finds an inside pool room. He can smell the chlorine before he opens the door, wincing at the stringent smell. His own sense of smell has heightened since they found out Sid was expecting. Which probably didn't help Zhenya much when he could literally smell every want and need off of Sid before he opens his mouth. 

In the room, Zhenya finds Sid sitting on the pool side breathing heavily. His arms are shaking slightly and his muscles are defined the way they get after a hard work out. Zhenya tries to scent the air but only gets more chlorine. 

"Can't disappear like that." Zhenya snaps. A part of his mind screams that he needs to stand down when he notices Sid's back muscles stiffen. It would seem that he might have been more anxious about Sid disappearing than he had originally thought. 

Sid turns to look at Zhenya with a glare and there are maybe a few moments where they could call a truce and be ok, but that has never been them. Too hot headed the both of them. He's surprised they lasted all of their time in Toronto without a fight.

It doesn't look like they'll have the same record in Edmonton. 

Sid pushes himself to his feet. Zhenya takes in how much more defined his pecs and shoulder muscles are after the swim. His mouth waters a little at the contrast between the firm muscles and the soft rounding of Sid's stomach. He forces himself to not flinch when one of Sid's hands covers his tiny bump. He doesn't want to take it as Sid protecting their babies from Zhenya.

That thought is another log to the fire though and Zhenya takes a step forward, his shoulders broadening as he steps into Sid's space. Sid's upper lip pulls back slightly as he looks up at Zhenya.

"Going to give me a schedule for my days too?" Sid snarls. He's asking for a fight, and Zhenya has a thought of pushing him into the pool so they can fight it out on the water. So Sid can't go too far so quickly, but he also knows Sid will kill him for that.

"You gone. I'm wake up and you gone. What I'm suppose think?" Zhenya throws his arms up before putting his hands on his hips. 

"That it's a fucking bubble and I can't go anywhere." Sid rolls his eyes hard and Zhenya wants to scream at that. At how Sid is trivializing his words. Making them seem like an overreaction. 

"You not with team. Not go practice. What I'm suppose think? Sidney Crosby not want ice? Pregnant brain make Sid not like hockey?" Sid narrows his eyes, his jaw clenching as he steps right up Zhenya. His hand covering his bump brushes Zhenya's thigh.

"Don't." Sid growls lowly and Zhenya can feel the hair on the back of his neck bristle at the demand.

"What? Big hockey man scare I understand why he run away?" Zhenya flexes so he bumps against Sid's chest. "Too scare tell mate?"

"My mate doesn't want to just tell me how I'm feeling?" Sid snarls, his glare is hot from under his brow. Zhenya tries to scent the air again out of habit and flinches at how the chlorine masks everything. Sid's eyes move quickly reading the scene, a slow smiling snarl pulls at his lips. "Fuck you, Evgeni." Sid states, pushing his own chest to bump Zhenya's.

"I'm not underatand why so anger!" Zhenya growls. He's meaning to Sid, but there's a part of him that acknowledges that he's also referring to himself. "What you want then?" Zhenya demands with a taunting tone. He leans forward to use his height agaisnt Sid. It gets him a low growl that he can feel vibrating through where their chests touch.

"Blow me." Sid snaps and there's a chance he isn't literal, but Zhenya also knows Sid. Knows that he's furious after a big loss and will retreat to lick his wounds. But if Zhneya seeks him out Sid likes to make him shut up. To give him something else to focus on.

Sid is a creature of habit. There's a reason Zhenya can read him so well even when he was still struggling with English. He rarely changes his routine. 

It's only a millisecond of a pause, but Zhenya's hesitancy to drop to his knees is met with a snarling "fucking of fucking course you fucking fuck." As Sid grabs a towel and he key card and storms out of the room. 

Zhenya winces when the door slams shut. 

He exhales heavily, bringing a hand to his forehead. He is going to give Sid his space for just long enough to try and calm himself down. He pulls his phone out and texts Marc that he had found Sid. 

He heads pockets his phone and heads to common room to grab some food to bring back to the room. A partial peace offering and it will give them both time to calm down. Hopefully Zhenya can figure out what Sid is feeling is a major loss.


End file.
